The world could be ours
by MissLogophile
Summary: I wonder if my destiny will ever lead me back to you. A four-chapter fic, featuring Adrien and Marinette as they try to find their way to each other. Inspired by the song 'Rewrite the Stars.'
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Song: _Rewrite the Stars_ by Zac Efron and Zendaya.

* * *

 _You know I want you_

 _It's not a secret I try to hide._

 _I know you want me_

 _So don't keep saying our hands are tied._

 _._

She'd always wanted him, ever since that fateful day in the rain. One look into his brilliantly luminescent green eyes and her heart fell with a crash, almost matching the resounding booms of the thunder across the cloud-streaked sky. One glimpse of his sincere smile had her heart beating at an insistent beat that could outrival the tempo of the rain.

One singular moment after hearing his carefree laughter made something spark inside her, like the flash of lightening in the dark.

Ever since that eventful day, she found that she had fallen, _hard,_ and couldn't get up.

* * *

He'd always wanted her, ever since the day he first saw her act like the confident heroine she was.

Her bravery was what captivated him. Despite being so fragile and hesitant only a few moments earlier, she had overcome her own inhibitions to save another's life.

And then she completely stole his heart away, in a single breath, with her fierce determination to prove to Paris and to their archenemy just how willing she was to take up the mantle bestowed on her.

He would never forget the moment his heart was lost entirely; watching her drift gracefully towards the ground, it was ironic that even though she was the one falling, his heart was the one which felt as though it was taking a plummeting leap out of his chest.

.

Later, he'd learn, that was what it meant to fall in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 _You claim it's not in the cards,_

 _Fate is pulling you miles away_

 _And out of reach from me._

 _._

It felt hopeless sometimes, to persist in something that seemed to be no more than a blissful, far-away dream. More than once, she wondered if it was all worth it. He was so close- literally right in front of her- and yet, he seemed miles away. In a world all by himself, in a world where she seemed not to have a part other than that of a good friend.

 _I'm right behind you,_ the thoughts would circle around her mind in frustration. _Just look back. Look behind. Turn around and notice me._

But when he did, he seemed to see right through her, as if she was no more than a wisp of air.

Was it some fault of hers? Was she not doing enough?

 _Would she ever be enough?_

* * *

Her tone was gentle, apologetic even, but it grated harshly, abrasively, on his ears. _I'm sorry, there's someone else._

It was in times like these, after receiving her gentle brush-offs, that he would wonder bitterly what exactly what he was doing wrong. That how, inspite of being partners in a sense, they could never be partners in the way he so desperately wanted them to.

The bright red fluttering of her ribbons in the wind seemed to be mocking him. The red threads of fate, which he had so hopelessly believed in, now seemed to be leading her in the opposite direction.

Away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 _But you're here in my heart_

 _So who can stop me if I decide_

 _That you're my destiny?_

 _._

It seemed hopeless, fruitless, to persist loving him. And yet, she did.

She couldn't let go of him so easily. Every single time she tried to convince herself to do the opposite, her stubborn heart whispered persuasively that there was hope yet. To not despair, because, surely, someday, all what she desired would come true.

It was shocking therefore, electrifying, even, when she discovered another had an almost equal claim to her affections. Quietly, stealthily, without her even noticing, a black-clad masked figure had crept into her heart like the rogue he was, settling firmly to stay, and she found that she was extremely averse to the thought of him anywhere else.

She called herself a traitor, scolded herself for being so fickle, but that couldn't change the fact: her partner, who was supposed to help defeat evil, had committed the most outrageous crime of all: stealing her heart.

* * *

He didn't know when he started to visualize his shy friend in the way he would view _her._ His daydreams began to feature a pink, masked-less paragon of almost angelic beauty, rather than the familiar red spotted vision of loveliness he was so used to worshiping.

The change was startling, and yet, it felt so _right._ He was surprised to find himself not upset at this newfound realization at all. She was amazing, and beautiful, and he began to believe that his red thread was tied with hers.

And yet, he couldn't let go of his first love, the mere thought of letting go caving a wide, desolate hole in his heart. He blamed himself for being the most indecisive idiot in all of his history, but he still couldn't abandon entirely all of his hopes and dreams with regards to her.

It was horrifying enough that he was beginning to wish both of them were one and the same.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

 _What if we rewrite the stars?_

 _Say you were made to be mine_

 _Nothing can keep us apart_

 _And you are the one I was meant to find…._

 _._

The realization one day struck her by force and left her gasping for breath.

Months and years of excuses and hiding one's true intentions made it almost likely that they would slip up someday. Little passing thoughts divulged here and there, certain oft-repeated excuses, and unintentional remarks, all led up to that sudden, mind-blowing moment of clarity which seemed to hit her like a wave breaking against the seashore. A tsunami wave.

Denial occurred immediately, followed by disbelief, frustration, and then finally, acceptance. Once she had arrived at this stage, she couldn't bear to contain her joy to herself anymore; she needed to find him, her other half.

She swung out in her red-clad guise towards the place which had become a well-loved and equally well-frequented spot after patrols and for conversations; the Eiffel Tower.

Unsurprisingly, he was there, waiting for her, and when he arose and came towards her, the very look in his eyes told her that he _knew._

And when she raised her own beautiful orbs to meet his, swimming with happy tears and years of pent-up emotions, he knew that _she_ knew.

The very stars seemed to twinkle beatifically down on the embracing pair, who were unwilling to let go of each other lest all this be but an enchanting, fairytale dream.

With just the whisper of a name, a real name, it seemed like all the walls and masks which they had erected crumbled to nothingness. Finding all their dreams coming true in the span of such a short time was overwhelming, and both their emotions found release in happy tears and the way they clung to each other so desperately.

The red threads of fate had led them, after all, back to each other. They had found their destiny in one another.

.

 _It's up to you, and it's up to me_

 _No one can say what we get to be_

 _So why don't we rewrite the stars_

 _Maybe the world could be ours..._

 _._

 _Tonight._


End file.
